Fous à lier
by Brin d'Marmotte
Summary: Il était temps. Il n'était plus question de se voiler la face. Oser, ou se taire à nouveau ? Le pas en avant, celui-ci, serait enfin le dernier. Tony / Ziva.


**Titre : Fous à lier.**

**Pairing : Tony / Ziva ! **

**Disclaimer : NCIS ne m'appartient pas ! **

**Je ne peux pas tellement situer cet OS, dans la saison 7, mais il n'y a pas de spoil. Même si des passages plus anciens sont évoqués. **

Elle sentait qu'elle devait partir. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû partir, autant pour lui que pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle les protégeât, elle de l'espoir, et lui d'elle. Et c'était en fuyant qu'elle agirait le plus raisonnablement. Mais ses pieds semblaient ne pas obéir à sa volonté, et restaient campés, immobiles, solidement ancrés. De ses yeux ébahis, elle scrutait ce visage désormais si familier, qu'elle avait appris à connaître depuis plus de quatre ans de proximité professionnelle.

Ses traits étaient durcis, sous tension, mais malgré tout relativement calmes. Il ne souriait pas de ce sourire impeccable et blanc, qui constituait le principal de son charme. Ses yeux, d'un vert lumineux lorsqu'il était heureux, ou d'un vert obscurci par l'ombre de ses sourcils froncés lorsque son humeur était négative, ne reflétaient pas grand-chose qu'elle pouvait efficacement deviner. Il était impénétrable.

_Il a peur. Il se cache pour ne pas souffrir, il se prépare à encaisser,_ réalisa-t-elle avec surprise.

Elle avait ce creux au niveau de l'estomac dès lors qu'elle le voyait, elle avait cette boule dans sa gorge. Et ce depuis des années. Qu'avait-elle ? Eh bien, elle était terrifiée. Depuis la première prise de conscience, elle avait peur. Peur de ces sentiments qui lui étaient connus et étrangers, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler et à réfréner, et qui grandissaient, grandissaient et prenaient le pas dans toute sa personne. Et cette phobie, car c'en était rendu là, l'entravait, l'empêchait. Elle n'osait espérer une quelconque réciprocité, de crainte d'en souffrir, elle n'était pas capable de croire en un futur mirifique, quand le présent se montrait si incertain.

Elle le connaissait assez, lui, pour savoir comme il réagissait, mais ils n'étaient pas suffisamment intimes pour qu'elle eût une idée précise de ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, même si parfois, elle était sur le point d'être complètement assurée.

Elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Leur relation se complexifiait chaque jour ; elle était ambiguë, mystérieuse, très tortueuse. L'équilibre n'était jamais stable, toujours il penchait d'un côté. Ils pouvaient être amis proches, s'entendant comme frère et sœur, et se révéler aussi puérils et affectueux. Mais planait cette tension électrique entre eux, palpable, et très intense, un désir charnel et passionnel qui s'expirait par chacun des deux, et ces deux courants entraient en confrontation, s'enlaçaient confusément dans une explosion de sensations.

Il veillait sur elle. Il avait toujours veillé sur elle. C'était pour cela qu'il avait tiré sur Michael, et non pas à cause d'une quelconque jalousie. C'était trop lâche pour être attribué à Tony. Il n'avait fait qu'agir en ami, c'était normal de vouloir protéger ses proches. Mais où était la limite ?

Ce mysticisme avait jeté le trouble dans son esprit de façon permanente ; elle, la femme froide aux yeux de tous, qui excellait à tout cacher et parfois à tout tuer, bouillonnait intérieurement. Leur jeu de chat et de souris, leurs conversations et leurs actions pleines de sous-entendus lui permettaient de libérer une infime partie de son agitation. Mais toujours ce feu couvait, impatient, et la rongeait petit à petit.

_« Je t'aime, Ziva. » _

Quand elle avait entendu ces mots, sa première réaction vint de ses réflexes d'agent du Mossad. Elle se renferma comme une huître, impénétrable. Elle était tétanisée qu'il se lançât, qu'il dît à haute voix ce que l'un et l'autre n'osait confier. Il avait fait le premier pas, mais l'avait prise de court.

Tony avait enfin lâché la bombe ; son état de stress avait encore augmenté, et il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir subi d'attaque cardiaque. Il scrutait le visage de Ziva. Elle ne disait rien, ne montrait que du néant. Elle avait revêtu sa carapace, mais il avait tout de même eu le temps d'apercevoir un éclair de surprise qui avait traversé ses yeux.

_Elle assimilait sa déclaration réfléchissait à ce qu'elle devait dire,_ analysa-t-il.

Les deux partis se trouvaient en un situation délicate à gérer, quoiqu'il arrivât, ils savaient que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Il avait pris la décision de ce bouleversement, car il en était lassé. Ils auraient pu passer leurs vies ainsi, cela faisait déjà des années qu'il marchait sur un fil. Il en avait assez de la banalité quotidienne, et les risques qu'elle lui échappât avaient révélé leurs statistiques effrayantes. Il détestait rien que l'idée qu'un autre la tint dans ses bras, et ravivait son envie de la sentir toucher son propre corps, jusqu'à un point où cela devenait insupportable.

Alors, même s'il devait souffrir, même s'il savait qu'il pourrait se montrer égoïste en se déclarant, il voulait enfin apprendre. Il s'était répété _« Sois un homme, Tony » _toute la journée, avait pris son courage à deux mains et dépassé ses peurs et ses démons. Il l'avait formulé à haute voix : il l'aimait. Ziva. Il l'aimait.

Mais il attendait qu'elle ouvrît la bouche, que son visage s'anima. Il n'en était rien. L'étincelle de soulagement fit de nouveau place à une sourde angoisse ; son silence n'augurait rien de bon. Il était décontenancé, et peinait à réfléchir à l'attitude à adopter.

« Euh... Ziva ? Tu m'as entendu ? Il faut que je prenne ça comment ? Parce que, tu sais, t'es censée répondre !... Dire quelque chose, quoi ! Enfin bon, c'est ce que toutes les filles font dans ces horribles comédies romantiques, mais vu que tu n'es pas une de ces filles, je suppose, que c'est normal que...

- Pourquoi, Tony ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une simple déclaration, faite à un moment où elle ne s'y attendait pas. C'était trop soudain pour qu'elle s'en satisfît. Il devait s'expliquer, pour qu'elle fût moins sur la défensive.

Cette demande étonna Tony ; le sourire gêné qui avait un peu éclairé son visage se dissipa rapidement.

« Pourquoi ? Eh bien... Comment te dire ça ?

- Avec des mots, Tony.

- Merci du conseil, Ziva. Très utile. Hem... J'ai droit à un joker ? »

Le regard noir et inflexible de Ziva lui servit de réponse. Il soupira.

« C'est simple, Ziva. Parce que. J'en ai marre de ce petit jeu stupide, j'en ai assez de ces silences... butés quand je vais trop loin. Ça ne peut pas continuer plus longtemps... Tu en aurais eu marre toi aussi, avec le temps, et tu aurais rencontré un autre homme, différent de moi, de Rivkin... Bref. Peut-être cela aurait-il été sérieux. Et ça, Ziva... Je ne peux pas. C'est trop.

- Tu te rends compte, Tony ? Tu débarques, tu me dis ça... Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Tu ne supportes pas que je sois avec un autre ? Mais, et moi, DiNozzo ? Toutes ces filles, ces dragues à deux balles dont tu te vantes ? Et ta relation avec Jeanne, tu crois que ça m'enchantait ? Ça me rendait malade, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis... placée ainsi dans ta vie ! »

Il se sentait piqué au vif. Elle dérivait complètement du sujet, et au lieu de lui répondre, elle l'attaquait sur ses erreurs. Il savait que son comportement n'avait rien eu de glorieux, mais pourquoi le lui reprocher à ce moment précis ?

« Hé ! S'énerva-t-il. C'est comme ça que tu le prends ? Très bien ! Expliquons-nous ! Je ne reviendrai pas sur tout, j'ai fait des trucs que je n'aurais pas dû, j'assume. Mais qu'est-ce que Jeanne vient faire là ? C'est de toi et moi ce dont on parle ! Et je l'ai déjà dit : Jeanne était une mission, c'est terminé !

- En es-tu certain ? »

Elle ne lui épargnait rien, songea-t-il. Son agacement s'évapora. Elle voulait évoquer quelque chose à laquelle il s'était interdit de penser et n'était pas certain s'il en souffrait encore. Cela faisait de nombreux mois que c'était fini. Mais ç'avait été trop déchirant pour être oublié aussi facilement.

Elle vit que ses réflexions faisaient leur effet sur Tony, et se demanda si elle n'était pas allée trop loin en l'interrogeant sur un sujet dont elle supposait l'étendue de la souffrance.

« Je... J'ai aimé, Jeanne, c'est vrai. C'était apaisant, d'elle avec elle. Mais ce n'était pas aussi fort... Abandonner le NCIS, je ne pouvais pas, et.. Cela voulait dire toi... Et j'ai encore plus refoulé. Puis il y a eu Rivkin, la Somalie... Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

- Et ça te prend comme ça, soudainement ? Tu viens faire le paon, certain que je tomberais dans tes bras, comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts ?

- Pourquoi es-tu tellement en colère ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves, comme si j'avais commis un crime impardonnable !

- Parce que, tu déboules...

- Ziva ! C'est quoi cette rage ?

- Arrête, Tony, c'est toi qui...

- Pourquoi, Ziva ? Dit-il, hurlant presque.

- Parce que, Tony ! Tu m'as fait mal, et ça tu ne l'as pas vu ! Tu souffrais de cette relation, tu... tu l'aimais, c'était trop visible. Bien sûr que je me suis sentie trahie ! Mais tu es aussi mon coéquipier et ami, alors j'ai pris sur moi, et j'ai essayé de t'aider du mieux que j'ai pu, même si ça me tuait !

- Ziva...

- Non, attends. J'ai eu peur, Tony. Que si je disais tout, tu ne fasses que jouer, et puis de souffrir comme toi. C'était impressionnant, ta douleur, Tony. Tu n'imagines pas. Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai fui. Oui, j'ai fui. »

Ça lui faisait un bien fou de reconnaître la vérité. Elle affrontait enfin ses sentiments et ses phobies ; advienne que pourra de la suite. Et cet instant était particulier, et il ne devait pas être gâché par sa faute. Peu importait si Tony se trompait, peu importait qu'ils furent de mondes si différents ou de caractères si dissemblables, au moins elle en sortirait apaisée et enfin en paix avec elle-même. Oui, elle aimait, et peut-être qu'une histoire entre eux deux était possible. Elle était prête à croire à tout.

Elle se rendit soudain compte que des larmes coulaient goutte-à-goutte sur ses joues. Elle s'empressa de les sécher à l'aide de la manche de son pull. Baissant les yeux, afin de pas à avoir affronter son regard, elle en profita.

« Et j'ai encore peur. Mais bon, je sais que tu ne me ficheras pas le calme si je ne te réponds pas. Je t'aime aussi, Tony. »

Il ne savait que répondre. Ziva lui avait enfin laisser entrevoir ce qu'elle était vraiment. Sa force comportait des faiblesses, quoiqu'elle en dît, elle était humaine, et possédait des failles. Il avait déjà aperçu ce qu'elle cachait lors de l'épisode de la Somalie, mais elle avait repris le dessus. Ce devait être la première fois qu'elle se dévoilait ainsi.

Et la vue de cette facette de cette femme, vulnérable et fragile, ne lui inspirait qu'un violent désir de protection, qu'une irrépressible envie de sécher ces pleurs naissants. Il choisit d'obéir à cette pulsion ; il s'y abandonnait.

Il franchit la distance que les séparait – à peine quelques pas – et profita de sa surprise. Il savait qu'il encourrait d'importants risques de subir prochainement une mort atrocement longue, mais il s'en fichait. Vivement, il attrapa le visage de Ziva de ses deux mains, et ne lui laissant aucun répit pour tenter de se dégager, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles qui lui faisaient face. Assouvissant un ancien désir, il embrassa doucement cette bouche longtemps enviée. Comme il l'avait anticipé, elle agrippa férocement ses poignets.

Mais à sa grande surprise, elle n'essaya pas de l'en empêcher. Elle déserra sa prise, pour placer ses doigts sur les phalanges qui encerclaient son visage. La chaleur et la douceur des mains de Tony la rassuraient. Ce n'était pas un rêve, cette sensation de bien-être était bien réelle.

Il retrouva un peu de sa lucidité, sans pour autant cesser son action. Il décida de ne pas la brusquer, et retira ses lèvres, pour les déposer en remontant sur la peau de Ziva, et s'attarda en un long baiser sur l'épiderme soyeux du front. Il murmura d'une voix qu'il souhaitait déterminée :

« La paix, Ziva, on dit ficher la paix. Et tu as raison, je suis pas prêt à te lâcher... Il faudra que tu me supportes, David, moi, et tout ce qui va avec. Ça, je te le jure, je ne te laisserai pas seule. Mais il faudra me dire, quand t'en pourras plus de moi. Dans les films, les gars, ils ont un sixième sens pour savoir quand ça va pas, c'est dingue !... Mais moi, tu sais, je ne fais pas attention, alors il faudra que tu sois franche, Ziva...

- Je sais, Tony, ça va pas être facile...

- Oh non ! Tu l'as dit. Et puis, je jure que je ne te ferai jamais souffrir !... Oh non, ça, plutôt crever. Tu ne pleureras jamais à cause de moi, parce que... Pourquoi, au fait ? »

Il fit passer ses bras autour de la nuque de Ziva, et l'enserra étroitement. Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise, et nicha son visage sous son menton. Elle avait chaud, trop, mais sentait l'odeur de Tony, mêlée à son parfum. Elle était au paradis, ou si c'était l'enfer, elle pourrait mourir rien que pour y rester.

Il exultait. Il lui était permis de la toucher, de caresser ses cheveux, de l'embrasser. Il ne fallait rien d'autre.

« Tu es complètement cinglé, DiNozzo. Fou à livrer.

- Fou à lier, Ziva. Probablement, oui. Je dois être fou à lier pour me sentir tellement bien, alors que je crève de froid, j'ai l'estomac dans les talons, et il fait complètement noir.

- On est deux fous à lier, alors »

**Voilà ! **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS ! C'est ma première publication sur le fandom NCIS, n'hésitez pas, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas, si les personnages sont un peu trop hors-caractère, s'il y a des fautes... N'épargnez rien ! =/**

**Une petite review est appréciée, merci ! ;)**


End file.
